


The sun

by Dex_deserves_to_be_happy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, JUST, No Angst, because shes gay and in love, i love slam poetry my dude, mercy writes poetry about phara, phara is too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex_deserves_to_be_happy/pseuds/Dex_deserves_to_be_happy
Summary: An original poem by Angela about the love of her life.





	The sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catzorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzorel/gifts).



The sun a poem by Angela Ziegler performed on October 16th 2xxx

“Sometimes, looking at you is too much  
Too painful, the image burns in my retinas   
Until all I can see is you. You, your everything,  
Your sharp white teeth biting into a peach breaking  
The skin and, letting the golden juice fall down your   
Gilded skin, as you sit in my backyard in the summer,   
Your hair in the light glowing, acting as a prism warming  
My heart with a rainbow of colors when you lean your head on  
My shoulders as you laugh at something I said just for you to hear,  
The way your eyes narrow ready for a challenge, the way your chest   
Rises and falls quickly when you push yourself to go farther to be more  
You give so much to be so much more and I see it in your light,  
As if its made of something stronger than everyone else's,   
As if you’re just more potent more pigmented just- more  
Than anyone else. Than me. But you're not trying to  
Be more. You don't want everyone else to be dull  
In comparison, they just are. Anyone would be  
Backlit when the sun is next to them.  
But I can’t look away cant take  
My eyes off your light I don’t  
Mind losing my sight  
To look at you dear,  
Because even blind  
I would feel your  
warmth


End file.
